Naruto: kitsune ANBU
by domo135
Summary: Naruto has been in ANBU since a very young age, the hokage puts him on a mission to protect uchiha, sasuke, another perk was that naruto got to meet some new people. But will he be able to keep this secret? of course not UP FOR ADOPTION, I'M DONE WRITING
1. Chapter 1

ok, here is my newest story, I had an idea in my head for quite some time, but I didn't want to have too many stories to handle.

so, yeah on with the story, this will most likely be a naruXhina one with a strong semi-smart naruto in this fic

Unfortunately (for me) I do not own naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Naruto's bedroom~~~~~~~~~

*Ring Ring* went naruto's alarm clock nghghgh... *click* man, I hate this new mission ojiji-san gave me. Said naruto.

FLASHBACK~

Naruto, I believe it would be a good idea for you to interact with kids your own age, I don't know how being an ANBU- where you have to kill people on missions is going for an eight year old. Kitsune-san, I would like to give you the mission to protect Uchiha, Sasuke, his clan was recently murdered and as the last of his clan, I think it would be good to get some protection for him. Stated the hokage.

I see, he said taking off his mask revealing the partially bandaged up face of an eight year old Naruto, Uzumaki. I accept.

FLASHBACK END~

Ugh, I can't believe I accepted this stupid mission, I want new friends, but WHY did I have to redo the academy? Complained naruto.

Oh well, if I don't leave now, I'm gonna be late.

So far, naruto's outfit consisted of a jacket like his fathers, but with blue flames at the bottom, blue cargo pants blue shinobi sandals, and a mask that was a grey/blue that also functioned like a shirt. His hair was a bit longer than his dads, and tied into a loose braid in the back with some bangs hanging over his forehead protector. Naruto didn't go too much so that he could have the lowest scores, and be placed on a team with sasuke.

AT THE ACADEMY

Thank god today was the day they get their teams he thought, I can't bear to be in this stupid place for one more day! The only two people in this whole place that have ever been nice to me are Hinata and Iruka-sensei. I wonder if I'll be with Hinata-chan? That'd sure be nice, but I can't let her know I'm in ANBU, this is going to be pretty hard.

But he was interrupted out of his musings by Iruka coming in.

Settle down class! Settle down! Now I'm going to list off the genin teams, ok? Now listen carefully... He listed all the groups, but sakura and hinata switched teams/places... Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata, Hyuuga, your instructor will be Kakashi, Hatake.

1 hour later~

Ungh where the hell is sensei? Asked naruto to nowhere in particular. Naruto, I'm s-sure sensei h-has a go-od reason for b-being late. Hinata stated shyly.

Ugh, whatever his reason is, it had better be good. Said Naruto.

Down the hall, Naruto senced a familiar chakra presence, as the door opened, he saw why, it was Inu-san.

Meet me on the roof.

ROOF~

Yep, that's definitely him, the name sounded familiar, but now that I see him... I remember a lot of things, he's my good ANBU teammate.

State your likes, dislikes, name, hobbies, and your dreams.  
Brooder, you go first.

Hn.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like too much, my dislikes are far too great to list, I have no hobbies, and my dream-no my ambition is to kill my brother and restore my clan. He said qwith a glint in his eye at the last part.

Now you, white eyes.

Ummm, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like flower pressing, cooking, training, and *glances at naruto and blushes*, I dislike people who judge other without havoing a good reason, bullies, and perverts,*takes a glance at his little orange book*. And my dream, is to build a strong family.*glances over at naruto again*

Now you, mysterious blondie.

My name is naruto uzumaki, I like ramen, training, foxes,and learning jutsu. I dislike perverts, bullies, and people who hate others for something they have no control over. My dream is to have a family, restore my clan- which I might decide to tell you about, or not- to build a happy family and become hokage, which I'm pretty close to already he said under his breath, peaking kakashi's interest.

Wow, he looks sorta like minato. thought kakashi.

Well, meet at training ground seven tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. And don't eat breakfast unless you wana throw-up.

LATER THAT NIGHT-ANBU HEADQUARTERS~

I'm sorry to say, but last night, hawk was k.i.a. And as I see fit, I have appointed kitsune as your new captain! Said sarutobi. Your new teammates name is tiger: snake, inu, kitsune-taicho, this is your newest member.

Here is you newest mission-

THE NEXT MORNING~

Naruto was so glad that he had a genjutsu on his hair and eyes, or else kakashi would've knew it was him. He saw the way kakashi had looked at him, he should probably stop wearing his favorite jacket, he couldn't have him knowing that he was kitsune to soon. Oh well, I should probably get going now. He said to himself.

TRAINING GROUND SEVEN~

Wow, naruto-kun looks tired. hinata said quietly.

Yeah, I AM tired he said, thanls to kyuubi, he had gotten senses better than th Inuzukas.

Oh, well what happened that made you so tired? Asked Hinata, apparently concerned for him.

I can't really tell you, Hinata, it's a secret. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't do it, how would she react to knowing he was kitsune.

POOF~ Yo.

Ugh, your late. Said naruto tiredly.

Yaaawn, man I'm tired, why the hell did the short one get to be the boss said kakashi quietly.

So, why're YOU so tired Naruto?

It's a secret, kakashi-sensei.

Kakahsi had expected him to be a bit mysterious, but he didn't expect anything like this.

So, now we will start the genin exams, each of you will have to get a bell, whoever doesn't goes back to the academy. You will have 'till 12:00,

GO!

At this, Naruto headed right toward him, and went for the bells, Naruto was the best on the team, so he was in battle for about five minutes until he got the bells, but put on some fake replacements, and retreated.

He waited for the other genin to try and get them alone, but it was almost 12:00, so he got their attention to come over there, and right before the bell rung, he tossed the two of the bells to Hinata, and Sasuke.

There, kakashi-sensei, they'll pass, and I'll be sent back to the academy, even though I know that won't happen. He said somewhat smugly.

Wha-what?

I grabbed the bells myself- quite easily- and then I gave both to them, so we all pass, right?

Y-yeah, you got the point, nobody has ever been able to grab them, but ok then, wow.

You all pass, so you are all dissmissed for today meet back here tomorrow. Ja Ne

And for the next three weeks, they did D-rank missions, until...

I'M SICK OF D-RANK MISIONS!

I'd have t-to agree with n-naruto-kun

Hn.

Well, I guess I could give you guys this one, come in tazuna-san sarutobi yelled. You will be having an escort mission to the wave.

Huh? These guys are going to protect me thay all look stupid, epsicially you little guy.

I wouldn't say that said naruto appearing instantly at his neck, sword drawn, I can be quite dangerous.

Oh, come on Naruto, we can't go killing our client now can we? We wouldn't get paid, and that means no ramen that week.

At this naruto got right back in his original spot apparently very affected by the fact that he wouldn't be able to buy any ramen.

Ok, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, kakashi, you are all dissmissed, I will see you all after the mission.

Now everyone pack enough for one week, and meet me at the gate.

AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~

Ok, I gotta pack this, and some rations, but Naruto stopped when he saw his mask, he definitely couldn't bring his mask, he couldn't let anyone- especially kakashi find out, he was so surprised he hadn't already.

ANBU BASE

Inu-san will be out of the job for a while on a mission with his genin team. Said sarutobi.

Where is kitsune-san today, hokage-sama? Asked kakashi.

He is also on a long term mission, Inu-san.

Oh...

KONOHA GATES

I wonder how naruto is so good, he's only a genin, right? Thought kakashi.

Ohayo kakashi-sensei let's get going! Said naruto.

Ok.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

As they headed towards the village hidden in the waves naruto, and kakashi noticed a puddle, yet it hadn't rained in days.

Naruto took out his katana that he had recently bought, and waited...

RAAAH! As the "demon brothers" came out of the puddle, Naruto made it so they could talk, but they couldn't be ninjas: he cut their legs.

*Slash* AAAAAAGH! Both of them screamed, but the only thing they could do was get their poison gauntlet and give naruto a small cut.

Wha- woah. How? Asked kakashi.

Its secret In- kakashi-sensei. He hoped kakashi wouldn't notice that he almost called him Inu-san.

What were you about to say, naruto.

Um, i- it's nothing kakashi-sensei.

You know, you'll die from that poison, naruto said kakashi.

No I won't. He stated simply. It's already healed.

Oh.

Hmmm... Starts with an In did he know I was in ANBU? Maybe so, but how I've only shown my face to tiger, snake, and... Kitsune. Huh, this is confusing, it couldn't be Naruto, right? He was good, but not like that, I thought. Kakashi thought.

Ne, kakashi-sensei, when are we gonna be there?

Wha... Oh, probably about an hour

Oh, ok he said, walking over to hinata.

Hey, hinata, are you hungry?

Umm, a-actually I am sort-o-of. She said quietly.

Oh, great, 'cuz I brought some onigiri, he said reaching into his backpack for the food. Here.

Aritgato, n-naruto-kun.  
It's really g-good.

Great, I kinda rushed with them so I wouldn't be late, so I'm glas they turned out ok. He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

AT THE BRIDGE~

Wow, this is pretty cool, now let's try and get you home without any trouble. But that couldn't happen, right?

Zabuza swung his sword, and naruto yelled duck, pulling down hinata with him, in their position, Hinata was bright red, however naruto was smart enough to know that she liked him, but what could he do about it?

Kakashi and zabuza fought, but kakashi was winning, naruto attacked zabuza, and got a few cuts so haku came in, knocked him out, and left, Naruto carried kakashi back because he was out of chakra.

Then they arrived at tazuna's house,  
Naruto was asked if they could treat his wounds, but he didn't want to take his shirt off for obvious reasons.

You sure you don't want to, it looks pretty bad from how your shirt and jacket look. Said tsunami.

I-I'm sure, it's just a couple scratches, that's all, he said as he left the room.

Kakashi was in the other room listening, and he thought:

Oh, Naruto-kun thought hinata.

N-naruto-kun, here, I know you don't want anybody to see anything underneath your shirt, or jacket, so here, she said thrusting bandages into naruto's hands, and with that, she left.

Oh, ok th-thanks hinata-chan. Said naruto.

For the next two day, team seven guarded the bridge, and then, they learned to climbed trees, aside from naruto. Then, they had a family dinner.

Mmmm, this is really good.

Hn.

I-I agree w-with Naruto-kun said hinata.

So, right now, who's the one we have to worry about right now asked naruto.

Well, his name is gato, he doesn't want us to build a bridge so that he has more control over the village. Said tazuna.

I'm sure we can handle him. Said naruto nonchalantly.

NO! YOU GUYS CAN'T GET HIM! He killed tons of people, and he left our village to perish. We've been having hard times with food, and he killed my dad -by now Inari was crying- and I was left alone an-

ENOUGH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMPLAINING! You think you were alone? Huh? You HAVE a mom, and you HAVE a grandpa-

What would you know, you have a fami- but before he could even finish that sentence, naruto released quite a bit of killer-intent thus scaring the boy shitless.

You, *ha* you actually THINK you have it BAD? Now THAT is a joke why don't you imagine having no parents, relatives, or friends until right about now, the only people I have are Hinata, Iruka, Tuechi, and the hokage, other than that, everyone pretty much hates me, and I never did anything to make that the case. And I didn't have anyone to consider family until I was about four years old, and somebody tried to kill me. The hokage thought It'd be better for me to be a ninja to defend myself, but then I got demoted so that I could protect some stuck up Uchiha, and get friends, but all I really accomplished was knowing Hinata. By now, he was silently crying and he just got up and left.

I knew his life was bad, but I had no idea, and how did he manage the killer intent? Thought kakashi.

When Hinata heard naruto, she started to cry, and before anyone coulds object to her, she left after naruto to try and comfort him.

FOREST~

Hinata stayed back, and waited for him to calm down until he took off his shirt- he was to enraged to notice him -and she noticed that he had a tiny tattoo on his arm, wait an ANBU tattoo? And now that his shirt was off, so was his mask, but he had bandages over something odd looking, you could almost see the actual lines, what were they from?

Naruto-kun, she said softly looking over the scars on his body. What were they from, she wondered.

She slowly started to walk over to him, and hugged him, he stiffened at the touch, but then he smelt lavender, Hinata-chan? He said softly.

Mhmn she said.  
Naruto-kun, what happened?

Well, it's kind of complicated, and I just hope that now you know one of my secrets, you won't hate me. He said.

No, w-why would I hate you, all the things you said were true, right, you had a pretty bad childhood. But a ninja at four years old? You should bein ANBU right now, not a genin.

The hokage sent me to protect sasuke from his brother, to make some friends, and he thought maybe that would help with the fact that I kill on just about every mission.

We should probably go inside naruto-kun.

Ok, but first, I've got a present for you, at this, he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

And she didn't go back, she didn't faint, instead, she leaned in, and before you know it, they were making-out.

AT THE HOUSE~

Inari came outside to try and find naruto so he could apologize. But soon he found naruto and hinata sitting down, and it looked like they were fighting or something- but they were infact making-out.

He want back to the house to get sasuke, and then sasuke was really shocked to find his two teammates making-out, he told inari they were just fine, and told them they might want to come inside, or kakashi is goping to assume things, of course they headed in imagining all the things he may think.

Oh god, I hope he doesn't assume too much, I mean, with those books he reads, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't think of everything in THAT way. Said naruto.

Yeah, I agree naruto-kun.

Come on we gotta hurry said naruto as they started to run even faster.

AT THE HOUSE~

*pant pant* We finally got here. Said naruto, out of breath.

Ne, naruto, what the hell was that:you know in the forest? Asked kakashi.

Umm, ugh, well you see...

Oh yes, I did, he said, tricking him into telling him what happened.

I already know that trick, kakashi-sensei, you have no idea what really happened, do you?

Man, how did he know, he asked himself, well he did become a ninja at a young age, but why is he still a genin, I wonder?

I sure as hell can't let him see that I'm in ANBU, hinata knowing should be enough.

Hey everone! I figured out a way to update from my phone, so I'll be updatin more ofen, but no promises

I do not own naruto, or do I? no i don't ;3

Hinata, could you come over here, as he got hinata to follow him into his room. Listen, I'm pretty sure were dating now, right?

Mhm.

So, I guess I should show you then, as he pulled down his mask, and peeled off the bandages.

Kawaii, was all she could think. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, Kawaii.

Naruto-kun, what are they?

Well, I suppose I should tell you now that were dating. You see, hinata-chan, the kyuubi was never killed but instead, sealed into the fourth hokages son an-

When Hinata heard this, she hugged him and started to cry, now it all makes sense, the villagers, your whiskers, everything. I just wish sakura and ino knew what they were missing out on by not becoming friends with you. But why aren't you Naruto, Namikaze then?

Because then the rock nation wopuld try to kill the soon-to-be second yellow flash. I already know the haraishin-jutsu, but I couldn't let kakashi see his sensei's jutsu, too many questions would arise.

Anyway, we should probably get to bed, we have to guard the bridge builder again tomorrow. Said naruto.

Goodnight, naruto-kun said hinata as she leaned in for another passionate kiss with her boy-friend, and once more, it turned into smething more, but thery were soon interrupted by kakashi opening the door, besethe guys al seep in the same room.

Their eyes opened wide at who they just saw ruining their goodnight "kiss" AHHH, kakashi-sensei! COULD YOU AT LEAST KNOCK? By now, naruto was practically screaming at him for ruining the moment.

Ugh. Goodnight. And with that,naruto went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING~

As team 7 walked up to the bridge, it was very foggy, so unfortunately-for zabuza- they couldn't see who was there. About thirty-minutes of nothing but watching people make a bridge, he showed up: momochi zabuza.

And this time, HE started to get scared, the SS-class flee on-sight ninja: kitsune.

YAY, I'M updating so much, because I can do it from my phone!

Ja Ne ^o^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I hope your enjoying my newest fic, sorry for canceling naruto's normal life, but naruto's many odd secrets is just too much of the same, so, yeah. Please go onto my profile and vote for my newest fic available, and what it should be about, if its bloodline related, I'll open up another poll to determine what bloodline it should be! PLEASE VOTE, or else I'll just have to decide for myself.

NO FLAMES EXCEPTED ANYONE WHO FLAMES WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PAGE AND OR STORIES -I'm pretty surw that's possible-

I don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't be writing this crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zabuza was scared shitless, he couldn't defeat kitsune, you were supposed to flee on sight with him, but I have to kill the bridge builder or else I won't get paid. I'll just have to do it quietly. He thought.

Ne, naruto-kun, isn't it foggy, I'm sure you'll be able to protect tazuna, but what about your other mission? Asked Hinata.

Yeah, to tell the truth, I think we've got a bit of a problem. There's a ninja over in the trees, he's trying to mask his chakra, but it'si not working too well, try using your byakugan, and tell me what he looks like. Naruto said.

Ok, Naruto-kun. Byakugan. Well, I see him, he looks kind of muscular, he is wearing pin stripe pants, no shirt, he has a really big sword, he has bandages on his face and he has a mist ninja headband off to the side of his face. Hinata said describing everything she could to him. (Sorry if I'm wrong abput what he looks like, I'm going by memory)  
(About stuff they don't want kakashi to know they talk in hushed voices)

Oh, this isn't going to be a problem, at least not for me, I'll give kakashi 20 minutes, and if he can't kill him, I will. Said naruto.

I see, what level is he at? Asked hinata.

I'd say about high-jounin. Stated naruto.

Wow, I wonder how well sensei will do. She wondered.

I'm sure he will do fine, he is currently doing some small missions in ANBU. Said Naruto.

Ano, naruto-kun, is that why you almost called kakashi-sensei Inu? Asked Hinata, still curious.

Yeah, you see, right now it's me, snake, inu, tiger, also, I am currently the captain of the team. Sadi naruto.

Sugoi! That is so cool naruto-kun! Said hinata leaning in for a kiss.

Get a room. Said kakashi, not even looking up from his little orange book.

Get a room yourself kakashi. Said naruto, talking about his perverted giggles from said perverted book.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata, she blushed at the action, but put her arm around him too.

As they finally arrived at the bridge, they stayed back to protect tazuna as naruto told kakashi zabuza was waiting for him on the bridge.

As the two started to fight, haku came over to try to fight the group of three and make it easier for zabuza to get to tazuna. Little did he know that the blonde boy was why zabuza was so nervous.

When haku got to tazuna, naruto grabbed his wrist and asked if he was going to stop fighting, but he said no, wrong choice.

After he said no, naruto flipped him over, and pinned him on the ground.  
Breaking a few of his bones.

Aaahhhhh! Screamed haku.

Just stop it if you try to hurt anyone on this team, I'll kill you. Said naruto.

But haku was willing to die to save zabuza, so he threw senbon at sasuke and hinata both of them got hit right in the neck.

No, I can't lose you Hinata, I love you... NO! NOW YOU HAVE OFFICIALY PISSED ME OFF! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

You bastard, you killed the only person in this world who actually loves me. Said naruto as he unsheathed his katana.

You're dead.

And with that, Naruto ran up to haku and fought him, slicing at him until he was immobilized, and then using the red rasengan to kill him using his yokai.

He then looked over at Zabuza, it had been about 25 minutes.

Kakashi, stop it, I'm tired of waiting for you to defeat him, let me at him. Said naruto already running at him katana drawn.

Naruto, you can't get him if I can't! Yelled kakashi.

Aaaah! Naruto screamed ready to kill him, he didn't want to, but he WOULD use the haraishin jutsu if he had to.

As he battled zabuza, he tried to reason with him: you don't have to kill me, right, kid, I just want to kill the bridge builder, and maybe the uchiha, that's it. He pleaded.

If neither of those were my mission, then I wouldn't have a problem with it, I mean, I hate both of them. But I have a mission to protect them, and without that I don't get paid, so how about I kill you slowly and painfully for what your little assistant did to my girlfriend. Said naruto.

O-oh she was your girlfriend, sh-shes not dead, just in a state where the senbon make it so she's out cold without a heartbeat. Zabuza stated, trying not to pee his pants because of the killer intent practically falling off of naruto.

KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Shouted Naruto. Go pull those senbon out of sasuke and hinata's neck.

*gasp* huh? Naruto-kun, what happened? Asked Hinata more than a little confused.

Oh, well right now, I'm fighting zabuza over there, but don't go, I can handle it I can't have you getting hurt.

Thanks, but after this, dispel, I want him to get this message. She said leaning in for a kiss, and then he dispelled.

Mmm, thank hinata-chan, that'll make killing him a lot easier knowing I can come back to you.

HYAAA! He yelled effectively cutting zubuza. He then continued sliceing, cutting off his arm. RASENGAN! Screamed naruto, blowing up zabuza with his powerful technique.

*clap clap clap* well done you've killed my little assistant, but now I'm gonna have to kill you. Said gato.

I'm afraid that's not going to happen, HARAISHIN NO JUTSU! He yelled, speeding towards gato by using his three pronged kunai.

No, no, NO, the only people who use that were the yandaime of the leaf village, and kistune. But your so small, you couldn't be kitsune. Yelled gato.

Oh yeah? Well the feared gato is about as short as I am, but your not going to kill me, it's the other way around. Naruto said unsheathing his katana yet again, and soon cutting off gato, literally, cutting him off, piece by piece.

Soon returning to Hinata, he didn't care who saw, he ran up to her and cried on his shoulder, he was supposed to be strong, he knew, but he didn't know what to do If he had lost her.

I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you, Hinata-chan. Cried naruto into her shoulder.

Naruto-kun, I love you. She said kidding him on the lips. They soon depend the kiss, but were interrupted by tazuna.

Hey, kid, you know you just killed three people, and now you choose to make out with your girlfriend on this BLOODY bridge! What is wrong with you, kid? Asked tazuna.

Plenty of things. He said inbetween kisses.

About five minutes later, kakashi woke up, along with sasuke, both were a bit shocked to see what they did, a bloodied naruto making-out with hinata, and tazuna mumbling something about psychotic childrens and their girlfriends.

Hello, earth to naruto, you've been there for like five minutes. said tazuna.

Wha- it's only been like one minute. Complained naruto.

Ugh, it's been five or six minutes, I think you've gotten enough of your girlfriend. Said tazuna.

O-oh. Naruto said blushing a bright red.

Naruto was about to faint, but Hinata beat him to it.

As they all headed back to tazuna's house.

They let hinata wake up naturally, and they all took a bit of a nap because they were tired.

When team seven was awake, they headed back to the village hidden in the leaves.

Hinata and naruto held hands the whole time. As they entered the village the both of them got strange looks from some of the villagers.

Kakashi told them that he would be nominating them for the chuunin exams.

They accepted, and trained everyday until the exams.

CHUUNIN EXAMS~

(The written part went on as the story, except with a more relaxed and responsible naruto.)

At the training grounds, team seven headed out to get some scrolls.

I see another team, come on, we need another scroll. said naruto.

Hai, naruto-kun. said hinata.

As they went down to a group of grass nin, they fought, and naruto brought out his katana and killed the two of the ninja, but he was having a hard time with this one ninja, he smelled of snakes, but it couldn't be him, could it? thought naruto.

Hinata-chan, get behind me, ok? said naruto.

O-ok, naruto-kun. said hinata.

Sasuke, stay as far away from hhim as possible shouted naruto, he flared his chakra to signal other ANBU to come to his aid.

Oh, I see you're smarter than you look, naruto-kun, you've been traing, haven't you? asked the grass nin in a sickly sweet voice.

You're orochimaru, aren't you? you smell of snakes. said anruto.

He flared his chakra in huge amounts signaling that he neede help with this.

Well, I must get to my job soon- but he couldn't finish before naruto punched him in the gut, all he could think was how, he was so far away.

You shouldn't let your guard down, your opponent is me. naruto stated flatly.

How? he asked, coughing up blood.

My dads jutsu.

He flared his ckakra once more hoping that it would make the ANBU come faster.

You aren't going to get away so easily, orochimaru. said naruto.

The two began to fight, and naruto tried to stall as long as he could so that the ANBU could arrive.

He sensed Inu, but he would need more people, he used a seal to keep him in the area, people could come in, but not go out unless he released it with a special handsign

Kukuku, you knoow such a force won't hold me. said orochimaru.

And I thought it wouldn't normally hold you, so I reinforced it with a different kind of chakra, and if you touch it from the inside, you will burn. said naruto.

Naruto-kun, you can't defeat him, you may be strong, you're not invincible! Hinata practically screamed at him.

I don't plan on it. Just stay out there, I can't have either of you getting hurt. he said cooly.

As more ANBU came towards him, he was relieved that he would be able to get orochimaru caught.

But as the ANBU came, they had a hard time fighting him off, he had to leet him go, but make him go in the other direction.

Once that happened, he headed over to sasuke and hinata, and made sure they were fine, then headed off.

They met up with some oto nins and stole their scrolls. Team seven soon after arrived at the place where they would be fighting.

*Poof* Hey, you guys can go on in, your room is number 538 on the third floor, now go on and get some rest. Said Iruka.

Ok, come on Hinata-chan, let's go! shouted naruto, running up to the room.

Now let's get settled in come on, hinata-cha- wha?

Oooh, it's a ciffy, what did naruto find in his room? you'll just have to wait and find out!

. Ja Ne!() ()

=


	4. Chapter 4

hey, hope you like the newest chapter, don't really have musch else to say other than to vote on my profile please!

The vote will be for what my newest fic will be about, and if you have any other ideas on what it should be about, just tell me!

Also, any flames will be ignored and the sender will be banned from my profil/stories, sorry, BUT I HATE FLAMES1! THEY JUST MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY WRITING, AND I ONLY WRITE THESE BECAUSE I GET BORED, SO IF ANYONE IS TIRED WITH HOW I WRITE, YOU CAN DO A BETA OF IT YOURSELF, 'CUZ I'M NOT GONNA! ;3

I don't own any aspect of naruto.

Wha- oh, Hinata-chan, there might be a bit of a problem. said naruto worry in his voice.

Oh my god... really, wow. That's kind of dumb... said Hinata.

Yeah, how are we going to do this then? asked Hinata.

Actually, I have a pretty good idea, I can hold a transformation jutsu for a while, you know, sometimes I think kakashi took part in planning these rooms stated naruto speaking of the fact that there were only two beds in their room.

I mean it could be worse, there could be just one bed... said hinata.

Ew, no way in hell would I put up with that I'd just sleep on the said obviously disgusted at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as sasuke.

But what will you transform into, won't it be hard to hold something small for so long? hinata asked

Well, I'll tell you what it is: a fox, and you know why it'll be so easy for me to do. said Naruto.

Oh, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to bed. said Hinata.

Ok, I'm going to put some of my stuff away and get into my pajamas, then I'll be getting to bed too. stated naruto.

Naruto got all of his stuff together, and got into his "pajamas"-really just a pair of boxers- and as soon as he got ever to Hinata, she saw him, and almost fainted, though they were dating, she still couldn't help it.

Holding back a nosebleed, she closed her eyes trying to think about other thoughts.

Transformation kitsu! said naruto quietly, turning into a fox.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly seeing an adorably little fox kit. Oh, naruto-kun you look too adorable. She cooed as he climbed up ontop of her chest a curled up quickly falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING~

yaaawn~ huh, what about my jutsu? said naruto, apparently the jutsu had cancelled sometime throughout the night.

ah. said Hinata, contempt with her potition with naruto.

During the night, naruto had drifted underneath of naruto, she snuggle up to him when she was parcially awake.

Oh, man, I don't know how good this is going to go with our position when she wakes up.

Hinata-chan, wake u-up, Hinata-chan, it's time to get up. Naruto whispered in her ear.

Nghgh, huh? wha? Naruto-kun? Hinata said quietly.

Yeah, I kinda had to wake you up, we have to practice and get some food to eat, and I didn't want you to have a rude awakening. naruto said softly.

O-oh, I see. This is going to sound really wierd, but naruto, you make a really comfy pillow. she said cuddling up to him.

Naruto blushed a bit, but quickly regained his composure.

Hinata-chan, we should probably get some food before it's all gone. said naruto.

I'm going to go to the bathroom and get ready. said naruto.

Yeah me too. Hinata stated.

Wait, hinata, have you seen my bandages?

no, why? asked hinata.

Damn it! now I'll have to wear my ANBU mask, it's way too hot for me to train wearing that mask- that also has a shirt, attached.

Oh, well, you'll just have to deal with it, I don't get why you don't just show them your whiskers. asked hinata.

I'm the only one in the village with whiskers, if kakashi sees me, then he'll know that kitsune is me. said anruto.

Oh. said hinata.

CAFETERIA~

Man, I thought I'd be able hold my jutsu through the night, but I guess not, though I didn't really mind, and from what you said, you didn't mind either. said naruto.

Naruto-kun, just skip the jutsu, I really don't care what sasuke thinks. Besides, a fox may be soft, but they don't really work for pilows. stated hinata.

Yeah, I guess so. said naruto.

I'll have some of the salad. said hinata.

Oh my god, they have ramen! I'll have some miso-pork ramen. said naruto very excited at the idea of getting ramen for the first time in about a week made him quite excited.

Oh, naruto-kun, I shouldn't have expected anything else from you. said hinata.

Whatever, right now, I'm just glad that I'm able to sit here with my girlfriend, eating my favorite breakfast lunch and dinner. said naruto matter-of-factly.

Oh, I see now. said hinata giving naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Mmm, this is going to be a good day, after this, why don't we go and train some, huh? asked naruto.

Sure, you are definitely right, naruto-kun, sleeping in the same room, and bed as you and then training together, this day just couldn't get any better! she said.

across the room, ino and sakura were talking~

What does she see in him? asked Ino.

Yeah, I'd rather be with sasuke-kun. He's smart, and nice, but he isn't from a respected clan, like sasuke, and sasuke is way smarter than him too. said sakura.

I agree, and she's even on the same team as sasuke, but she doesn't even try! said Ino, infuriated.

Let's go train to impress sasuke-kun. said sakura.

Okay, let's go.

BACK TO NARUTO AND HINATA~

ah, that was delicious, let's go and train, hinata-chan.

TRAINING GROUNDS~

Naruto wore the only mask he could that didn't make him wear a shirt: his ANBU mask.

So how are we going to do this? Actually, let's just fight each other, no deadly jutsus-obviously. said naruto.

Ok, then. hinata said as she took off her jacket, and naruto took off his shirt.

Sakura and Ino were training fairly far away from them, but they saw what made both of them blush, a lot, and confused them. Naruto had way more muscles than sasuke, he had a six-pack, and not overly-but well toned- arms. Why won't he stop wearing a mask? they both thought.

Oh my god. Let's go talk to him, maybe we still have a chance said Ino, sasuke might get jealous and try to get us because of how many girls naruto has. said ino.

Hey, naruto, can we train with you guys? shouted ino.

ugh, great now that they see me out of my shirt, I knew it would be a bad idea... said naruto

As they arrived, hinata took up the oppourtunity and asked them how many beds they had in their room.

Well, we've got three, why? asked sakura.

I knew it, kakashi set us up, not that I mind it. said Hinata.

Set you up with what? asked Ino.

Should we tell them? asked hinata to naruto.

sure. he said uncaringly.

Ok then. Well, we only have two beds in our room, though we don't exactly mind. said Hinata.

Lucky. thought sakura and Ino.

Are you two dating, because I would think that it'd be kinda akward, you know... and why are you wearing that mask? said ino.

I, uh, well, I guess we should've told a few people, we've been dating for a few weeks now, and as far as the mask, I'd rather not say. said naruto proudly.

Oh, man we were too late, he's taken. Ino whispered to sakura.

Huh? What was that? asked naruto sarcastically. Did you actually think you had a chance, you guys are awful, and you were always jerks to me when I was little. said nsruto.

At this, he took off his mask, and blocked ino and sakura by holding it sideways, he then leaned in for a passionate kiss with hinata, and using his free hand, he shooed the two girls away.

The way they were kissing made it so his tattoo was showing, they wondereed what it was, it looked like kakashi-sensei's except it was black outlined in red instedad of plain black, but the black part looked like it needed to be redone, as if it had been there for quite some time.

Ino, let's go to the library resource they have here. said sakura quietly, but naruto really couldn't care less as to why she was going there.

Hinata, let's resume our training. said naruto as they finished up making-out.

As they trained, a few minutes away ino and sakura were looking through konohas ninja tattoo section in the library.

Oh my god, he must really like ANBU or something, to get a tattoo just like theirs, how stupid. Just for kicks, let's see if there are any that look like him, they have some ANBU files. Maybe we can sneak in and find a few.

They successfully got in, and what they found disturbed them greatly, the fourth hokage had once been in ANBU, and he looked so much like naruto. Bu unfortunately, sinces they were wearing masks, all you could see was their eyes, and hair, and the only files available were on very famous ones.

I-ino, look at this one. sakura said pointing to a picture of an ANBU with the same spiky hair as naruto, but it was black, and his eyes were black instead of blue, but the wierdest thing to them was the fact that the both of them had the same mask. His name was kitsune.

I think I have a pretty good idea to test a few things, ok? Ino, why don't we call him kitsune, and see whether or not he responds. said sakura feeling pretty smart.

Let's go find him, that's a really good idea, sakura. said ino.

It was getting late, so they knocked on team sevens room.

Just a second. said naruto. He sounded tired to them, but did they care, no.

What do you guys want, I just fell asleep. said naruto.

Ino was down the hall, and she said kitsune, but naruto's reaaction was barely visible, his eyes widened for a second, and then he said, what?

Bye! said sakura as she ran dow the hall to ino.

Ino, I looked inside, and it's true, they're sleeping in the same bed. And his reaction looked controlled when you said kitsune, I'm starting to worry that naruto is kitsune, he's good, but sasuke is better, and sasuke's not in ANBU! And what is he hiding under those bandages? said sakura.

Well, let's go to sleep, I'm getting tired, that's wierd, though I mean, why? said ino.

TEAM SEVEN'S ROOM~

Man, why can't they just leave us alone? Also, umm, thanks for the bandages, Hinata-chan, if I didn't have them, so many questions would arise, and I don't exactly feel like dealing with any more questions. said naruto.

Your welcome, anruto-kun, now come on, and get into bed. Said hinata.

Thank you, hinata-hime.

She giggled at what he had said, and then cuddled up next to him falling fast asleep.

For the next five days, sakura and ino tried to figure out naruto's secrets, but it didn't really go anywhere. And though naruto and hinata were always together, nobody even asked about them dating, because nobody every saw naruto or hinata. They slept in, trained late, and ate at odd hours.

THE DAY THAT EVERYBODY FIGHTS~

yaaawn, good morning, hinata-hime~ said naruto, apparently in a good mood.

Let's get ready, naruto-kun, we can't be late. said hinata.

ok then. said naruto.

AT THE ARENA~(the fights have the same people fighting as in the cannon)

Hinata and naruto walked in holding hands. The couple then proceded to walk over to the railing, and watched as names were called up, they watched, and watched until kiba came around and started yelling.

What are you doing with someone like him, hinata, he doesn't even realize that you like him. said kiba effectively getting just about everyones attention.

Well, actually, ha has noticed, kiba, we've been dating for a few weeks now. she said giving naruto a hug.

Hey, naruto, I think you and kiba are supposed to go down there now. said Hinata.

Oh, thanks hinata-hime. said naruto leaning in for a quick kiss before jumping down into the arena.

Let's hurry up and get this over with. said naruto.

Start.

Kaiton goukakyuu no jutsu! shouted naruto as he threw a fireball at kiba, he barely dodged it, and naruto sunshined over to him and held a kunai to his neck.  
(gomen, but I'm not too good at imagining up battle seens, or in this case, describing them)

Winner, naruto, uzumaki.

How? asked kiba, dumbfounded.

because. stated naruto.

The contest went on as usual until hinata had to fight neji, but how will it turn out?

r&r please! but no flames! hope you liiked it, and I'll be updating again soon!

Ja Ne (*_*)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, happy thanksgiving to everybody, though I probably won't be doing holidays in my fics, I may do a couple one-shots, but don't get your hopes up.

Again, NO FLAMES ACCEPTED if I get a flame, whoever sent it will be banned, k?

Hope you guys like this chapter!

I don't own naruto... Or do I?  
No, I'm pretty sure you don't Oh, darn.

~~~~~~~~~ Good luck, hinata-hime. Said naruto giving her a good luck kiss.

Thank you, naruto-kun. She said, kissing him back.

Start.

Jyuuken, she said.

But this wasn't the normal hyuuga fighting stance, naruto had helped her find a better one, and she had even come up with a new genjutsu, but this one was even hard for the byakugan to see, she would anger him, and he would be to focused on what she said to notice the jutsu.  
He had even helped her raise her chakra reserves and taought her the kage bunshin, though she could only make about two at a time, it could still be very useful.

You should give up on naruto and find someone from a more respected clan to be with. Said neji.

He IS from a respected clan, it's just that I can't tell you what it is or else naruto-kun would be in danger. Said hinata.

Pft, you have no proof, your all talk, your weak hinata, weak. Said neji.

NO! Shouted hinata, but she took this as an opportunity for her genjutsu he hadn't even put on his byakugan.

She put on her genjutsu, and the two of them kept on talking in the genjutsu, whereas in real life, neji was out of it, and she was holding a junai to his neck.

Winner, hinata, hyuuga.

KAI! Said hinata.

Wha? How? But I was just talking to you...

Genjutsu. She said, and she got up on to the top and hugged naruto.

Oh, naruto-kun, I love you. She said as the two started to kiss.

Get a room. Someone said.

Ok.

And with that, they left, and went back to their rooms.

They made-out for a few minutes: hugging, and such while they explored each-others mouths too.

*knock knock*

Go away they both said. They were still kissing a little.

Ino and Sakura opened the door. But what confused both of them was that they didn't stop kissing. He tried shooing them away but it didn't work. At this point, naruto was getting pissed.

What? Do you like watching other couples making out? Perverts. Said naruto laughing inertly at their reactions.

But ino didn't budge. Why did you say that naruto came from a respected clan? Asked ino in her high and mighty voice.

Why are you so concerned with me and hinata all of a sudden? Asked naruto getting pissed.

Well, we have reason to question who your dad is, and why you responded the way you did to us calling you kitsune. I don't know why any ANBU would be a kitsune, I mean that IS the same kind of creature that attacked our village. Said sakura, at that remark, naruto visuably flinched, they would figure that out later though.

I'm not telling you guys anything. Now get out before I force you out, you REALLY pissed me off by distracting me from hinata-hime's mouth. Now goodbye. Said naruto pushing them out of the room and slamming the door in their faces.

Man! Why can't they leave us alone? I can't wait 'til tomorrow, we finally get to go home, although I WILL have a hard time sleeping at night without my hime. Said naruto seductively.

Oh, well then we'll just have to make this time last. Said hinata, motioning for him to come and sit down on the bed.

Let's just talk for a while, and then we'll go to sleep pretty early, because I'm getting pretty tired. Said naruto.

Naruto-kun, we have to plan out what we'll do when we get back, we have to trin, and I'll ask if I could have a "sleepover" with a friend, I'll just have to owe Tenten a favor, but she'll understand. Or, at least, that is, if you WANT me to have a sleepover with you. Said hinata, already knowing the answer.

Well, I'd love it, but my house isn't exactly the nicest place to live. Of course we could go out to eat, and go on walks most of the time... I accept the offer for our date. Said naruto almost jokingly.

Wonderful, and I'll make it so that at least once a week we go and "train" together. Said hinata, very excited at being able to have a date at least once a week with her boyfriend. As she began to actually think about it, a small trickle of blood dripped down her nose.

Let me get that. Said naruto grabbing a tissue.

Oh, sorry about t-that, I just, I...

Shhh, just be quiet, hinata-hime. Said naruto soothingly.

Let's go to bed, Naruto-kun. We don't want to be tired tomorrow, now do we? Asked hinata.

Ok. Said naruto as he climbed in bed getting himself and hinata situated.

THE NEXT MORNING~

Ah, that was a good rest! Hinata-hime, it's time to get up. Come on, we can't sleep in, we have to get back to our houses now! He said softly in her ear.

Wah? AAAHHHH! Screamed hinata.

What, what's wrong? Asked naruto, getting worried.

Oh kami. Naruto you really freaked me out. Your eyes look wierd, and so do your teeth.

*knock knock knock* Grr, this had better be good. He stated walking up to the door.

Ne, naruto, that's a really cool jacket your wearing, why didn't you wear it before? Said ino.

I didn't want to get it dirty, and why are you here? Asked naruto, already getting pissed off at the fact that ino had ALREADY came by.

Well, I didn't know if you guys knew, but we all have to be out of here in fifteen minutes, I just thought I'd tell you because I didn't see you guys outside. Said ino.

Oh, ok. Said naruto as he shut the door.

Hey, hinata, do you have a mirror?

Yeah. Here. She said handing naruto the mirror.

Oh. My. God. Was all he could say, he touched his now super sharp canines with his finger, and it easily drew blood. He looked into his blue eyes, but they were slitted now, he saw clearer than ever, he HAD to talk to kyuubi.

Hinata, could you pack my stuff, I've got a problem I need to fix. Said Naruto.

Sure. Said hinata.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE~

What the hell, kyuubi? asked naruto.

Listen, kit, I think your father rushed with the seal, it's letting you absorb some of my power, it won't kill me, but it may turn you into a hanyou. stated kyuubi.

Oh god, why me? I just wanted to live a normal life, but NO! Of course that couldn't happen! said naruto.

Well, it shouldn't get too bad, but try to stay away from poison, if your body gets any of it, the poison could speed up the process, without the poison, it'll take a little less than a year, I wish there was something I could do about it, believe me, I don't want to lose any of my power, but it's unavoidable. said kyuubi.

Oh. Well, I should probably get back to hinata now. he said simply. Bye.

BACK WITH HINATA~

Oh good, your back, I was starting to think I might have to carry you out of here. Hinata said putting ger hand behind her head.

Ah, I see, ano, hinata, when I talked to kyuubi, he told me something you may not like. He said that my father rushed the seal a little bit, so it's begining to weaken, I'm absorbing a bit of his power, so I may turn into a hanyou. I can't really do anything to stop it, I understand if you want to break up with m-

No, why would I do that? I love you, naruto-kun! I don't care what you look like! If the villagers hate you, we'll just have to leave, I love you for who you are, not what you look like! said hinata.

Thank you, hinata-hime, without you, I don't know what I'd do without you. he said sweetly.

Naruto, here. said hinata, holding out a pair of aviator sunglasses. I thought maybe that would help.

Yeah, thanks. said naruto, putting them on.

Ne, naruto, why haven't you been wearing that jacket? asked hinata, curious as to the reason why he didn't wear his awesome jacket.

Well, on the day you met kakashi, I saw how he was looking at me, and I'm pretty sure he's close to finding out I'm kitsune, I'm not going to leave him too many clues at once. I wonder what he'll do when he figures out that I'm his sensei's son

Ah, now I understand, so you've been giving him small hints here and there as to who you really are. said Hinata, finally catching on.

Yeah except for the fact that I accidentally gave him a couple clues when I slipped up almost calling him Inu. Now let's head out, we only have, like five minutes before everyone leaves, and I don't want to be caught up in the soon to be jam packed hallway. said naruto.

Ok, naruto-kun, let's go. said hinata, opening up the door to the almost empty hallway.

OUTSIDE~

This is going to take a while to get out, so once we are aloud to go, I'll just shunshin us out. he said.

sugoi, narutokun, could you teach me how? asked hinata, amazed with the ability to transport from one spot to another.

I'd love to, hinata-hime.

But off in the distance, Ino and sakura were talking about the jacket thet he was wearing.

Why does that jacket look so familiar? asked Ino.

Duh, it's, like almost exactly the same as the yondaime hokage's jacket, Ino, if naruto never wore that mask, or his hair like that, he'd look exactly like him, wait, since when does he wear sunglasses? said sakura, apparently confused.

I don't know, but that sure is wierd, I mean his eyes are a really pretty color, why would he want to covor them up? asked ino.

Well, what ever the reason, he's gotta take them off sometime. said sakura.

Right. said ino, determined to find out all of naruto's secrets.

Ok, everybiody, your all free to go, now come back in a week for the finals! shouted anko into a microphone.

As she said that, naruto and hinata headed out of the area, and to ichiraku's.

TBC

Hope you liked it, i'll be updating soon, Ja Ne. .


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayou minna, please R&R for this story, and vote on the poll on my profile! I can't decide what to write my next fic about, so please, tell me!

I don't own naruto or any of it's characters... so far.

Please, if anybody would like to do a beta, it would be greatly appreciated, I am horrible at grammar, and all that stuff, with the " and all, so yeah, please, if you would, just help me out with a beta for both my stories!

Hey, Ayame, haven't seen you in awhile. said naruto as the couple walked in.

Oh, hey naruto, who's this, your girlfriend? asked Ayame, just teasing.

Yeah, and I'll be having two miso-beef ramen, hinata-hime, what would you like to have? asked naruto, laughing at Ayame's reaction.

I would like a small bowl of chicken ramen. said hinata.

Hai, t-they'll be ready soon. said Ayame, heading back into the kitchen.

Hey, Hinata-chan, I think I'll be fine without the glasses, right, tell me if you sense anyone around, okay? asked naruto, taking off his sunglasses.

Sure, naruto-kun, but only if you wouldn't mind, I have a littlesurprise for you. hinata said, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Soon enough, hinata was sitting on naruto's lap having a make-out session, unfortunately, for them, Ayame came in and stopped it by putting down the ramen, she quickly left, but Hinata remained on his lap, eating that way. But they couldn't just eat in peace, now could they? Of course not. Sadly for them, as the two started to feed each-other, Ino and Sakura rounded the corner, looking for naruto.

Hey, naruto-kun, sakura and ino are coming. said hinata, handing him his sunglasses.

Oh, thanks Hinata-chan. said naruto, leaning in for a kiss, and then putting on a pair of sunglasses.

They stayed where they were, and soon finished heir ramen, sakura and Ino stayed outside to study the two, unti naruto asked hinata a question: Ne, hinata-hime, do you want to come back to my place?

Sure! said hinata excitedly.

Great, now we can ditch those two. said naruto boredly pointing at ino and sakura.

He used the shunshin to trasport over to his appartment, unlocked the door, and the two headed in. They headed over to naruto's bed, sat down, and got ready for a good time.

They first started to kiss, and then it went to a make-out session, the two explored the others mouths, and kept going for quite a while, they hugged, and even just layed together for a few minutes before resuming their ramantic kinds of fun.

They were down to their underwear, lying in bed, drifting off to sleep, they had gotten back at around three PM. but they stayed together all day, talking and such.

Naurto-kun, how will we explain this to my father? asked hinata.

Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out, come on, let's get to bed. said naruto.

Okay, goodnight, naruto-k-, wait, I'm sleeping here?

Well, yeah, why not? asked naruto.

Yeah, I-I guess you have a valid point. said hinata, getting into bed with him.

Godnight, hinata-hime.

Goodnight, naruto-kun. I love you. she said.

I love you too.

THE NEXT DAY!~~~~~~~~~

*yawn* Man, that was a nice sleep, right, hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Where'd you go? asked naruto checking all around, hinata wasn't in his bedroom, and then he smelled something, something really good.

Oh, so your finally awake, huh, sleepy-head? asked hinata, playfully.

Oh, hey, hinata-hime, how did you sleep? asked naruto.

I slept fine, how about you? she asked.

Great. he said.

Well, then, let's teach you the shunshin. Then we'll go and have some lunch, and you can go home-don't worry, well figure the whole situation with your father. said naurto calmly.

Yay! squealed hinata immediately latching onto naruto. But first, you have to get something to eat. she said heading into the kitchen.

OH! you made breakfast? I wondered what had smelled so good. Mmmmm, this is delicious, hinata-hime, arigatou. said naruto as he finished up his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

Your welcome, naruto-kun. she said, leaning in for a kiss on his cheek.

Now let's go train. said naruto as he got up from the table to go to training ground 32, one on the outskirts of konoha, the one that he and his team usually used.

Ok, now do what I do, k Hinata-hime? said naruto.

Mhm.

Now, just pay very close attention, put your hands into the ram and then the boar seal, then channnel your chakra into your legs and feet, now yours will probably make noise, just like kakasshi-sensei's does, but mine will be silent, I'll probably teach you that later. he said, shunshining next to hinata.

And the final step to it is, you think of where you want to be, just like I did. said naruto.

Ok then, naruto-kun, that's pretty cool! she said as she put her hands into two handseals, then focusing her chakra, and finally... *POOF* she was where naruto had been.

The two of then kept on practicing, little did naurto know that the hokage would be sending ANBU to find him, because his team was supposed to be on a mission.

WOW, Hinata, your doing great! exclaimed naruto.

Thanks, naruto-kun- wait Byakugan. she yelled. I think some people are approaching, she whispered to her love.

Ok, hinata, get ready. he said , getting out a scroll with his katana in it.

Be prepard for an attacking, hime- wait, I can sense a familiar chakra, I know who they are. he stated calmly, pulling out his mask along with katana. He then put his katana on hos back, and his mask firmly on.

Sorry, hime, but can you shunshin out of here? I can't let them see us together, that might raise a bit of suspicion. naruto said in an apologetic tone

Only one of the ANBU saw what happened, a hyuuga girl shunshining away, and their taicho using a henge, how could they not realizing it, he was using a henge the whole time!

Inu, Meet me back here after the mission with snake. said tiger, he had just witnessed something which may show who Kitsune really was.

O-ok then. said inu, a bit confused at tigers actions.

Why did you come here? asked naruto.

Hokage-sama has requested that we do a mision, it has requested that we do a S-ranked mission to assasinate a group of two missing-nin. said tiger.

Yosh, ikuzo! he said as he began running, he created a kage bunshin and sent it to hinata to tell her about the mission.

Hai, taicho! thay all said in unison.

And with that, they headed off to accomplish their mission.

Inu-kohai, I've heard that you have a genin team, what will you be doing about that tomorrow? asked naruto.

Well, I got Inoichi to fill in for me, and report back on what all happens, they'll be training the whole day. explained inu.

Oh, I see. he said

The team continued on their mission, when the kage-bunshin told hinata about it, she told him to maake another kage-bunshin, and to send itover to the tream grounds tomorrow, then she dispelled it, but when the team met, little did naruto know what would be going on with his ANBU team, something that could change the very way he lives.

TBC

hope you guys liked it, now sorry for not updating, but I'm checking over this story, and have desided to correct some mistakes in it, so I WILL NOT be updating very soon, I will be updating my stories by fixing some grammar mistakes.

Ja Ne


End file.
